Talk:One Piece: Gigant Battle
New scan(Shiki!!!!) and anime (possible) cutscences/opening of the game. http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=131408 http://gonintendo.com/wp-content/photos/36_1_2_3_4_5.jpg 19:41, July 26, 2010 (UTC) New trailer and second commercial. Also, fans who wants Hancock to be the next StrawHat will most likely love 1:49 in the trailer. Not that it implies anything though.Chopperdude 18:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) http://gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=132853 Just for clarification The bonuses that come with the game (the alternate cover and the trading cards) are actually a pre-order bonus, though I am not sure if they will become regularly available afterwards. Also, the arcade game that one of the cards works with is not unconfirmed, but is actually the Data Carddas arcade game OnePy Berry Match W. Lastly, only one of the cards works with that game (this is also the card that unlocks the bonus content in Gigant Battle). The rest of the cards are Miracle Battle Carddas trading cards that are simply Gigant Battle-themed. 13:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots Honnestly do we need that many screenshots ? Beside the amount of them, what information are they providing ? They have no legends to help understand what they correspond to. It seems to me that is just a let's put as many screenshots as we can which is pretty useless. Kdom 16:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I came to this page and the same thought occured to me. They are useless without legends, and there is no need for so many. Ruxax 19:10, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Same with myself, it's a matter of time before we will be looking at something like http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Raging_Blast_2 ... We need to filler out the ones which can't have decent captions, unique costumes and/or use for gathering knowledge... We have a character list and support list. --One Piece Of Romance Dawn 04:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Opinion :: ::Well i was happy that they included 70 characters in total 20 playable and 50 suport characters ::The stages are awesome i like the Thousand Sunny Tilting when is under Marine Warship attack ::Personally this game has an 9/10 from me ::If Ganbarion will make an sequel to One Piece Gigant Battle in the near future i'll be pleased ::Next time they should make the playable characters from 20 to 100 and the suports from 50 to 150 :: by MadaraPeinKyuuby :: :: :: :: :: Article's name Don't you think that the name of this article should be changed from Gigant Battle to One Piece: Gigant Battle! ? Almost all the game's articles are with One Piece in the beginning --- Please put your signature in when you post on the "Talk Pages" in future. And I agree with your point, I think every game short of "Fighting for One Piece" and the ones which unnecessarily draw the fact it originated from an anime with the "From TV Animation" and that's more or less the same as "Shonen Jump" so it shouldn't be included. I can see some reason for them to ignore the "One Piece" as it is obvious that it is based on One Piece and it makes the title shorter to type... Still redirects from Gigant Battle to "One Piece: Gigant Battle" should work like a charm. One Piece Of Romance Dawn 18:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Overload Just read that crap. We have Sengoku's color twice, and we have some basic video game logic such as "when a background character is chosen as a playable or support character, they won't appear in the background". So I ask, what should we dump? Ryuzakiforever 15:26, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I also noticed it, as well as several errors on the rest of the page. I'm rewording it as we speak.Totoofze47 (talk) 15:47, April 18, 2013 (UTC) External Sites Template I've added the Japanese Wiki Fc2 link again because someone removed and i also added NamcoBandaiGames European Site link to One Piece Gigant Battle External Sites Template. MadaraPeinKyuuby 22:21, September 02, 2011